CUANTO MÁS VIEJO
by StrifeSendings
Summary: Breve carta escrita en un universo ficticio de un padre a algún desconocido, contándole los pensamientos después de perder a su esposa.


**CUANTO MÁS VIEJO…**

13 de Marzo de 12806 E.H.

Querido lector:

Hay ocasiones en la vida en las que uno no puede negar lo evidente. Te levantas, te duchas, te miras en el espejo y lo que ves es distinto. Hay días en los que uno se aborrece a sí mismo y se compadece por lo que ha perdido, siendo a la vez incapaz de ver lo que tiene por ganar. Y es que cuanto más viejo te haces, más oscuro lo ves todo.

Hace ya años que se fue para no volver. Parece que fue un siglo. Aún recuerdo el sabor a hierro de la sangre en mi boca después de recibir una paliza de mis enemigos. Aún recuerdo cuándo nos dejó por salvarme. Decidió que era mejor que una niña creciera sin madre que sin padre, y fue lo más egoísta que hizo en toda su vida. Nos dejó a Réquiem y a mí. No pensó en una pobre niña atada a un viejo enfermo y triste que hace ya tiempo que olvidó lo que significaba ser humano. La dejó con un desconocido errante que solo entiende de estrellas y motores y cuya meta en la vida venía siendo morirse en paz. No pensó en Réquiem, solo en mí. Y tal vez deba agradecerlo, su sacrifico hizo que no me rindiera aunque estuviera a punto. Su sacrificio, le dio un padre a Réquiem. Pero cuanto más viejo, más me cuesta superar sus recuerdos. Olvidarla y hacer que Réquiem la olvide también. Fue una heroína, pero la niña no necesita crecer creyendo en heroínas. Eso le llevaría a cometer el mismo error que su madre algún día.

Me cuesta horrores confesarlo. Casi tanto como levantarme cada mañana de la cama sabiendo el día que me espera. Sabes, estoy ya en esa etapa de la vida en que uno hace ruidos cada vez que hace algún movimiento tal cómo levantarse o acostarse, subir escaleras o incluso abrir puertas en su nave. Estoy tan viejo como Revenge. Bueno, no tanto. A lo que iba, me cuesta horrores confesar, que a veces pienso que cualquiera es mejor que yo para hacerle andar el camino de la vida. Jeriaus no deja de recordarme que soy su padre, que mis ojos la miran cómo nadie la mira y que sólo yo sabré siempre lo que es mejor para la pequeña Réquiem. Pero en sus ojos azules veo los míos, y no quiero una vida así para ella.

Ahora me enfrento a la peor decisión de mi vida. He de partir a un lugar del que no sé si volveré algún día. Puedo dejar a una niña sin padres, o criar a una niña en mitad del espacio con la tripulación cómo familia. Nadie sabe qué solución darme y todos dan sus propias opiniones creyendo que saben cómo criar a una hija sin madre en un mundo que se viene abajo. Ojalá pudiera no marcharme. Quedarme en un pueblecito de algún mundo, criando a mi hija en una casita y trabajando en el mantenimiento de naves agrícolas. Pero no puede ser. Después de todo lo que he luchado, de todos a los que he perdido, no puedo darle la espalda a la única esperanza que tiene la humanidad de encontrar a su maldito líder y salvarse del Armageddon.

Jeriaus me ha recordado que antes que héroe, soy padre. Y que si marchara dejando atrás a Réquiem, lo lamentaría el tiempo que me quede. Tal vez no sea la mejor idea del mundo meter durante años a una niña en una nave, pero su madre lo hubiera preferido a dejarla sola en algún orfanato, de algún mundo sin gobierno y en decadencia.

No sé muy bien por qué te escribo esto. Ni siquiera sé quién eres y probablemente nunca lo sepa, pero sienta bien confesarse de alguna manera antes de tomar una decisión así. Al fin y al cabo, cuanto más viejo, más se tiende a perder del todo la cabeza. Si alguna vez regreso, si alguna vez encuentra alguien esto y lo lee, me encantaría recordarle que el mundo sigue ahí por gente como la madre de Réquiem. El mundo sigue ahí por gente como mi esposa fallecida. El mundo sigue ahí por gente que tomó decisiones confiando en su instinto y en lo que serían capaces de hacer personas ineptas como yo. Ella me convenció para volver y hacer honor a la leyenda del hombre de la mano de hierro. Ella me convenció a la fuerza para luchar por Réquiem. Ella me convenció de que sí o sí hay que luchar por los que queremos, y que jamás debemos dejar de hacerlo mientras una sola persona dependa de nosotros. Es nuestra responsabilidad. Y seguirá siéndolo, cuanto más viejo me haga.

Dante Mhadass'R


End file.
